Primal Origin
| romaji_name = Puraimaru Orijin | fr_name = Origine Primitive | de_name = Primal Origin | it_name = Origine Primordiale | ko_name = 프라이멀 오리진 | ko_rr_name = Peuraimeol Orijin | pt_name = Origem Primordial | es_name = Origen Primigenio | type = Booster Pack | prefix = PRIO | order_number = 808 | size = * 90 (Japanese) * 85 (Korean) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon | ja_database_id = 1116003 | en_database_id = 11113005 | fr_database_id = 31113004 | de_database_id = 21113004 | it_database_id = 41113004 | pt_database_id = 11113005 | es_database_id = 51112004 | ko_database_id = 78813004 | sneak_peek = yes | deluxe_edition = yes | other_sets = Primal Origin Plus | jp_release_date = February 15, 2014 | kr_release_date = May 12, 2014 | na_release_date = May 16, 2014 | eu_release_date = May 16, 2014 | oc_release_date = May 16, 2014 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = May 15, 2014 | pt_release_date = May 16, 2014 | sp-lat_release_date = May 16, 2014 | prev = Legacy of the Valiant | next = Duelist Alliance }} Primal Origin is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the eighth and final set in the OCG s 8th series, following Legacy of the Valiant and followed by Duelist Alliance. It is also the final set to be centered around the ZEXAL era. Features *Besides the 80 cards normally included, 10 Japan Pre-Release Versions of World Premiere Cards are included. *70 Card Sleeves based on the cover monster "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon". *It includes cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Kite Tenjo and the Seven Barian Emperors. The TCG version also includes cards used by Jack Atlas, Eviluder, Akiza Izinski, Hishakaku, Quattro, Shadow and Sect Ijuin. *Japan still receives Ultimate Rare cards in the Japanese packs, but other Asian countries now receive Secret Rares in their Japanese packs instead. *This set introduces the "Artifact" archetype. It also contains more members and support for the "Ancient Gear", "Attribute Knight", "Battlin' Boxer", "Bujin", "Dark World", "Duston", "Evol", "Galaxy", "Ghostrick", "Gladiator Beast", "Gusto", "Hazy Flame", "Koa'ki Meiru", "Madolche", "Mecha Phantom Beast", "Monarch", "Number", "Number C", "Penguin", "Photon", "Rank-Up-Magic", "Scrap", "Shark", "Sylvan", "Traptrix" and "Umbral Horror" archetypes and series. **The Japanese version includes further support and members of the "Dododo", "Gagaga", "Gogogo" and "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" archetypes. **The Korean version includes further members of the "Watt" archetype. **The TCG version includes further support and members of the "Gimmick Puppet", "Hell", "Line Monster", "Noble Knight", "Vampire" and "ZW -" archetypes. Breakdown In the OCG, there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. There are 90 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 103 cards. This comprises: * 1 Holographic Rare (also available as Ultra Rare, Secret Rare, and Ultimate Rare) * 6 Ultimate Rares * 6 Secret Rares * 6 Ultra Rares (all available as Secret Rares and Ultimate Rares) * 10 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 54 Commons In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack, 24 booster packs per box and 12 display boxes per case. The set contains 100 cards or 106 in the Master Set. This comprises: * 1 Ghost Rare * 5 Ultimate Rares * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 48 Commons Galleries PRIO-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition PRIO-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition Lists References * YGOrganization OCG Booster Pack 808 - Primal Origin * DuelistGroundz * Neo Ark Cradle 808 - Primal Origin * http://www.geocities.co.jp/animeComic/7202/ocgnew.htm#808 External links * yugioh-card.com/japan * yugioh-card.com/en Primal Origin * yugioh-card.com/uk Primal Origin * yugioh-card.com/oc Primal Origin * yugioh-card.com/fr Origine Primitive * yugioh-card.com/de Primal Origin * yugioh-card.com/it Origine Primordiale * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Origem Primordial * yugioh-card.com/es Origen Primigenio * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Primal Origin Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs